


Christmas

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Smee and Captain Hook get their own unique Christmas gifts.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Smee followed Captain Hook and smiled at the same time. ‘’Do you remember what day it is?’’ he asked. Worry filled his eyes after Captain Hook scowled at him. Smee looked sheepish. ‘’You must remember what day it is. You must remember.’’

‘’It’s going to be your final day alive in a minute, Smee!’’ Captain Hook said.

Smee began to smile another time. ‘’It’s Christmas,’’ he said. Smee watched as Captain Hook looked ahead. ‘’You never smile during any Christmas Day.’’ Smee looked thoughtful. He rested his head on the palm of his hand.

‘’I remember hearing your previous words about Cecilia. She was your betrothed.’’

Smee viewed Captain Hook turning and glowering. ‘’You muttered about Cecilia in your sleep.’’ He viewed Captain Hook’s eyes widening. ‘’I check on you sometimes, sir. Your smile is so adorable while you rest.’’ He paused.

‘’You lied about being a merchant. That was why Cecilia refused to marry you. She also thought you cared more about gold. Perhaps Cecilia also refused to marry a pirate.’’

Captain Hook scowled again. His eyelids drooped. Tears filled his eyes for a moment.

‘’You battled your brother after he refused to give you a bunch of gold. You removed his eye.’’

Captain Hook shook with anger for a few seconds. ‘’Don’t bother me for the rest of the day, Smee.’’ He entered his cabin and closed the door. 

A sad expression formed on Smee’s face. His shoulders slumped. *I should still check on Captain Hook* he thought. Smee opened the door. He saw one corner. His eyes widened.

Captain Hook sat near the corner. He sobbed. Captain Hook wrapped his arms around his knees. Many tears ran down his face. His body shook with every sob. Captain Hook never saw Smee at all. 

Tears began to form in Smee’s eyes. After shutting the door, he never looked back. *I won’t bother Captain Hook at all. That’s his Christmas present. The memory of Captain Hook sobbing due to my words. That’s my Christmas present* Smee thought.

 

The End


End file.
